creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:King Krule
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Elevator page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdowithcoffee (Talk) 01:55, May 8, 2012 Shmeh You actually thought I was going to jump? No, I just got pissed at the epic lag and, 'cuz I was bored, randomly installed Google Chrome. >.> I'm saving my jump for when I grow old and useless. THAT'S when I'll jump. Unsane (talk) 19:14, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Duplicates + Full Gallery The gallery you posted in was at a maximum of 50 pictures and yours went over that, so I undid that, protected the gallery and moved the pic to the new one. (My fault for that mistake being made, I not only didn't lock it after 50 pics but also forgot to add a link to the new one.) Secondly, you uploaded a duplicate of the same photo. I have since deleted it. Please avoid doing so in the future. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 06:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC) An Insipid, Late, and Ever So Mundane Reply You Wish. ;D lolno Touch me, and I'll personally see that your death will be slow and painful; with more than one cactus-canary hybrid involved. >:U lolno Now fuck off plzkthxbaitrololololololololololol Unsane (talk) 16:32, October 25, 2012 (UTC) You'd easily make 48,000 every year if such a job existed. Sad to say, that just isn't how life works. Too bad, so sad. Unsane (talk) 04:17, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Sup How are you? Tits. Grammatik (talk) 18:41, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm fien,Man. Grammatik (talk) 18:11, November 9, 2012 (UTC) BAHAHAHAHAHA! >;3 Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 04:42, November 22, 2012 (UTC) first try im only fourteen and come on give me a break do you think you could help me out you know just where i need to fix please Derps and Herps 'Cause like...you're not online to entertain me. Why is this? D: Jekel-and-Hyde (talk) 17:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Jekel-and-Hyde Haunted, Haunted Hippos ;D Jekel-and-Hyde (talk) 20:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Jekel-and-Hyde While you may have not meant to offend, if it had been another user that you had made that picture of, the ends may have been drastically different. Just don't do it again, for peace's sake. We'll laugh at that old bloodshot moon in that burgundy sky 02:52, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Frank What if it isn't calling the viewer Frank, but is instead saying "Welcome Frank" (into your mind/heart/home/whatever)? Probably giving the creators a little too much credit there, but whatever. To the moon, your highness! 09:57, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Blocked for Trolling It has come to my attention that you have been trolling other wikia chats. We've had plenty of problems with this already. You have been blocked for ten'' days''. Next time it happens, you'll be blocked for three to six months. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 20:44, January 27, 2013 (UTC) OH SHI- Hi :3 CreepyNut (talk) 16:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC)CreepyNut I can't get on chat :/ <3 ScarletDisaster (talk) 21:52, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey you blonde fuck Happy 14th man, enjoy it. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 01:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfWz20nDAyI Invalid Scrabble Move wrote: Faggot isn't homophobic 08:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hola Hank Oi Hi I can't think of anything witty god dammit bobby. ~Lucy Banned from chat You are banned from chat for three days for the following reason: causing drama and insulting mods If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . 20:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I miss you, man. How old are you now? 15? Hope to see you back soon. You're old friend, Brian "thebrexter" Brecker <3